vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Haruna (Arpeggio of Blue Steel)
|-| Mental Model= |-| Ship vessel= Summary Haruna is a Kongou class fast battleship and vessel of the "Fleet of Fog", a mysterious fleet that declared humanity war. She, together with her "sister" Kirishima, engaged the crew of I-401 in combat but were both sunken. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least High 8-C, up to 7-B with weaker weaponry, at least 7-B, up to 7-A with stronger weaponry, at least 6-C with the Super-Gravitron Cannon Name: Haruna Origin: Arpeggio of Blue Steel Gender: Genderless, but referred to as female Age: Unknown Classification: Kongou-class fast battleship, Fleet of Fog vessel Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (High-Mid), Forcefield Creation (Via Klein fields), Spatial Manipulation (Via Corrosive warheads and Klein fields), Gravity Manipulation (Super-Gravitron Cannons creates distortions in the gravital field and can attract warships into into firing range), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Can turn Nanomaterials into virtually everything), Hacking, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 8, can recreate her hull as long as her union core exists), Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Nanotechnology, Unconventional resistance to Mind Manipulation (Due to being a machine), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a Soul) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Effortlessly crushed multiple tanks with her Klein field) | At least Large Building level, up to City level with weaker weaponry (Able to casually destroy warships of varying classes), at least City level+, up to Mountain level with stronger weaponry (Was going to eradicate multiple Japanese cities, can harm other Fog vessel Klein fields), at least Island level with Super-Graviton cannon (Stated multiple times to be the strongest weapon in their arsenal, can casually break Klein fields with a single shot) Speed: Supersonic+ (Dodged multiple gun fires and tank shots), with FTL+ reaction speed (Can perceive and react to things in picoseconds) | Subsonic (Can reach up to 85 knots surfaced), varies with weaponry, Lightspeed with Photon cannons Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class M Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Mental Models are capable of moving around on the bottom of the Pacific ocean), Small town level with Klein field (Comparable to I-402, who tanked a direct shot from a Photon cannon) | At least Large Building level, at least City level+, likely Mountain level With Klein field (It was stated that no human-made weapon currently available could break a Klein field. This would include the Tsar Bomba) Stamina: Nearly unlimited, is only limited in ammunition Range: Several hundreds of meters for normal weaponry and torpedoes, 10-20 Kilometers with Super-Gravitron Cannon Standard Equipment: *'Wave-Force Armor:' Main defense armament for "Fleet of Fog" vessels. It creates a passive force field around the Vessel and protects it from all kinds of damage. It does so by deploying a "Klein field", a spatial forcefield that siphons the energy of incoming attacks into a dimensional fold, behaving similarly to a Klein bottle. The so absorbed energy can be released in any direction. The absorption has a limit though and depends on the computational power of each vessel. It's limited in how much energy at once and how many attacks at once can be absorbed. Both are reversible by releasing the stored energy. *'Corrosive Warheads:' Main weaponry for "Fleet of Fog" vessels. They are torpedoes with special warheads attached to them. Upon impact they create a spatial anomaly, crushing matter on a molecular level. *'Super-Graviton Cannon:' High end weaponry and the strongest offensive power in the arsenal of a "Fleet of Fog" ship. It fires a condensed beam of gravity waves and causes the same effect as Corrosive Warheads, crushing the matter of its target. The cannon can be fired from every corner of the ship, as it's fired by special Graviton units that levitate around the ship. *'Photon Cannons:' Main weaponry against human vessels, Photon Cannons are replacing normal caliber cannons on warships. Their usage is big and can range from sniping weapons to eliminating human targets. *'Lightning Missiles:' Special type of missiles, used to eliminate bigger numbers of targets. Lighting Missiles don't need to be aimed, they instead hover over their targets and discharges gigantic amounts of electricity, enough to destroy multiple destroyer-class warships in one hit. Intelligence: Supergenius. Haruna is a Quantum computer, capable of calculations in a span of few minutes what supercomputers can't achieve in billions of years. Weaknesses: Lacks combat experience due to them not being necessary to Fog Vessels. Her Klein Field can be overloaded with enough force/energy. The Super-Graviton Cannon needs the ship to open the Klein Field in the direction it wants to shoot. Key: Mental Model | Ship vessel Others Notable Victories: Setsuna F. Seiei (Mobile Suit Gundam 00) Setsuna's profile (00 Raiser were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Trafalgar Law (One Piece) Law's profile (Post-Timeskip Law and Ship vessel Haruna were used, Super Gravitron Cannon was restricted and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Matter Users Category:Vehicles Category:Hackers Category:Arpeggio of Blue Steel Category:Space Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Machines Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Gravity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Characters